ABSTRACT The proposed Florida International University (FIU) MARC U*STAR Plan is designed to address the national deficiency of diversity in the biomedical workforce. It will teach practical, career enhancing skills and addresses these in the context of often overlooked, underlying issues such as social capital and self-identity, to demonstrate biomedical research as a rewarding career path--providing life skills needed to succeed in this arena. FIU is a public, research institution (R1 Carnegie Classification Doctoral University - Highest Research Activity) located in Miami, Florida. It has an enrollment of 53,000 students (fall 2017), is designated an Hispanic Serving Institution (64% Hispanic), emphasizes research in its mission and includes health and diversity as strategic themes. The mission of the MARC U*STAR Program is to enhance the pool of UR students earning baccalaureate and Ph.D. degrees in biomedical research fields and ultimately to contribute to the diversification of the nation?s scientific workforce. Therefore, our vision is to provide a structured training program to prepare high achieving UR students for Doctoral Programs in Biomedical research fields. We will achieve this by providing an authentic research experience, academic enhancements and skill development, as well as close mentoring and advising. The program provides motivated, honors undergraduate juniors and seniors from underrepresented groups with tools, skills, and a sense of belonging, that will allow each to successfully enter, excel in, and complete a biomedical or behavioral sciences Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. program. This will be accomplished by immersing each MARC U*STAR trainee in a supportive & stimulating research lab of an active researcher with a successful undergraduate mentoring record, who will develop the individual student?s skills, and properly nurture and enhance the trainee?s interest in science over a two-year period, culminating with an honors thesis. The MARC U*STAR program will provide a monthly stipend and partial tuition waiver, eliminating the need for trainees to seek outside employment and enable them to focus on their research projects and enrichment activies. The program will supplement the trainees? FIU academic year research experience with: personal advising, bi-weekly program meetings, professional & academic development workshops, technical skills workshops, travel to scientific meetings, scientific presentation venues, networking opportunities, leadership opportunities, community outreach events, and facilitiate participation in an extramural summer research program. Six trainees will be selected each year from targeted departments including Biology, Chemistry, Psychology and Biomedical Engineering. Each year, the six seniors will serve as peer mentors to the six incoming juniors--a key element for building their network, enhancing their mentoring and building their self-identity as a scientist. FIU provides an excellent environment and opportunity to develop a significant number (24 over the 5-year funding period) of well- rounded, underrepresented scientists for biomedical research careers.